La fille de la porte d'en face
by lulu62149
Summary: Crossover: Quand Quinn est la voisine de Sheldon Cooper et de Léonard Hofstadter et qu'elle décide de conquérir une certaine brune qui vient de si'installer...


Point de vue Quinn

La transpiration est sécrétée par les glandes sudorales, nommées eccrines quand il s'agit de celles localisées sous la paume des mains. Le système de la transpiration est régulé par l'hypothalamus qui se trouve dans le cerveau. Sheldon pourrait me le rappeler, s'il était là il se ferait une joie de m'embarrasser en notant ma transpiration anormale, les rougeurs de mes joues, ma raideur et l'apparition de tics nerveux comme la façon dont je me pince le bras tout en regardant autour de moi comme si j'étais suivie.

Depuis deux mois maintenant aller chercher le courrier est devenu une épreuve. Je descends les cinq étages sans faire de bruit, m'accroupis dans l'escalier, me cache et vérifie si la voie est libre, enfin surtout si elle n'est pas là.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu moins de chance. Alors que je me cachais comme toujours, elle est arrivée par derrière et m'a demandé si tout allait bien. Les quatre marches qui me séparaient du sol furent rapidement parcourues puisque sous la surprise, je lâchai la rambarde, sursautai et tombai. Elle se précipita sur moi, et s'enquérit de ma santé. Des monosyllabes à peine compréhensibles lui firent comprendre que physiquement tout allait bien.

Je suis une physicienne émérite à l'université de Passadena, je peux vous expliquer mes expériences, adapter mon discours selon vos connaissances, tenir une discussion avec les plus grands physiciens de ce monde, et cela tout en gardant mon assurance. Mais devant cette fille, je bégaie et ne peux que regarder le sol ou jeter des coups d'œil furtif vers mon environnement. Je ne sais faire que l'éviter, la fuir comme si elle représentait la peste. Et pourtant, dés qu'elle a le dos tourné, dés qu'elle oublie ou ignore mon existence je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle est encore plus belle que n'importe quelle formule que Léonard ou moi pourrions trouver sur la théorie des cordes. Ses longs cheveux bruns, sa petite taille, son nez légèrement imposant mais qui reste adorable. Devant elle je me liquéfie, et toute mon assurance de scientifique s'évapore. Je suis pathétique, je le reconnais moi-même. Je suis Radj quand je me retrouve face à elle, elle dont je ne sais même pas le nom. J'envie parfois Howard. Il est pervers, lourd, ne sait que faire des blagues salaces et pourtant il ose. Il ose aller vers les femmes qui lui plaisent, ose tenter les séduire, en se fichant complètement du fait que son physique n'est pas le plus avantageux, qu'il vit encore chez sa mère et que son besoin est gravé sur son visage. Moi, je vis depuis deux mois à côté d'une fille qui me plaît, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, et je ne connais rien d'elle, mis à part son adresse. Mon incapacité à créer du lien m'exaspère.

Je suis toujours devant les boîtes aux lettres, devant elle. Elle ne fuit pas, regarde son courrier tranquillement comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si sa voisine complètement psychopathe n'était pas à ses côtés. Je déglutis quand je remarque sa tenue. Un chemisier légèrement ouvert, une jupe lui arrivant un peu au dessus du genou, une paire de talon très élégant. Sa peau est halée, et je peux étudier à loisir ses interminables jambes.

« Vous appréhender une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Je me retourne compulsivement vers la gauche et la droite, cherchant la confirmation que c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Un petit sourire orne son visage, et je crois qu'elle se moque un peu. Elle me parle. A moi. La glande hypothalamus se dérègle et je sens la moiteur de mes mains devenir abondante.

« Vous attendez devant votre boîte aux lettres sans l'ouvrir, alors j'ai supposé que vous attendiez une nouvelle décisive. Je me souviens quand j'étais encore à Lima et que je devais recevoir une réponse de la NYADA, c'est une école d'art à New-York. Je passais mon temps à attendre le facteur, comme s'il était le Messie. Je me me souviens du jour de la réception, je n'ai pas attendu son départ et j'ai lu à toute vitesse le courrier. C'était une réponse affirmative, ils avaient été impressionnées par mon audition et ils acceptaient ma candidature. J'ai sauté et embrasser le coursier ce jour-là, puis j'ai couru voir mes deux papas pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Oui j'ai la particularité d'avoir deux papas gays, mais cela n'a en rien changé mon éducation. Je suis une personne normale contrairement à tout ce que disent ces conservateurs qui ne comprennent rien à l'amour. Vraiment, vous pensez que l'amour doit subir la limite des sexes, vous ? »

Je la regardais bouche-bée. En trente secondes, presque sans respirez, elle m'avait appris plus sur sa vie que je n'avais réussi à récolter en deux mois. Elle avait raconté sa vie, à moi, une étrangère, une voisine de palier qu'elle apercevait de temps à autre, quand je ne m'enfermais pas dans mon bureau, ou que je ne passais pas mes soirées chez Léonard et Sheldon à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Je ne répondais rien, continuant de la fixer comme si j'étais un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Oh excusez moi, je suis mal polie, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Rachel Berry. Je travaille comme actrice, et pour un an mon agent m'a envoyé ici. D'habitude, je préfère Broadway, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, même si j'avoue que mes amis me manquent. Est-ce l'orientation de mes pères qui vous choque tant ?

-N-non. »

Je m'impressionnais moi même. J'étais parvenue à prononcer un mot devant elle : « Non ». Un vrai mot cette fois, pas une sorte de barbarisme ou d'onomatopée.

« Je-je-je suis Q-Quinn Fabray. Enchantée de vous rencontrée. »

Un sourire éclata sur mon visage et je comprenais que peu importe les remarques désobligeante de Sheldon, peu importe notre enième dispute à venir pour savoir qui de Falsh ou Captain américa était le meilleur héros Marvel, peu importe les propositions douteuses d'Howard, aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée, parce que toute seule, j'avais réussi à me présenter devant celle qui me faisait perdre tout mes moyens.

Un sourire timide répondit au mien, ainsi qu'une expression d'interrogation. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que mes tics nerveux étaient réapparus et je forçai violemment mon casier, arrachai presque ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur puis me précipitai dans les escaliers pour rejoindre mon appartement. J'avais honte de mon comportement, mais dans le même temps j'avais le cœur léger. J'étais entrée en contact avec Rachel Berry.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis notre premier échange de mots. Une semaine pendant laquelle j'ai redouté comme j'ai recherché sa présence. Je l'ai revue une fois, toujours devant les boites aux lettres. Elle n'a pas semblé effrayée, elle s'est juste contentée de m'offrir un sourire et un discret hochement de tête, peut-être a-t-elle oublié ma panique de la dernière fois. Ou peut-être a-t-elle juste pitié.

Comme tous les jeudi, je suis chez Léonard et Sheldon. Howard et Radj ne vont pas tarder à arriver et on ne sait pas si Penny va se joindre à nous. Je n'espère pas. Oh, je pense que c'est une très gentille fille, intelligente à sa manière, mais étrangement je me sens plus à l'aise avec les discours et bizzareries du Dr Cooper qu'avec la féminité de Penny. C'est comme si, alors que nous sommes du même sexe et de la même espèce, nous vivions sur deux planètes complètement différentes. Elle est tellement sociable, elle sait se faire des amis, elle a même réussi à s'intégrer parmi notre bande, alors que ce n'est pas la plus accueillante du monde. Enfin nous ne sommes pas des psychopathes antipathiques mais notre statut de geek, ne nous permet pas de nous insérer partout.

Sheldon m'a menacée de me virer de notre petite partie. Il me reproche d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs et honnêtement je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis déjà morte cinq fois et il vaut mieux que je cesse le jeu avant de faire baisser mes statistiques. L'air s'est électrifié, Sheldon déteste les conflits, plus que n'importe quoi, il est alors assez rare qu'il s'énerve sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de World of Warcraft. Je le vois commencer à respirer anormalement, Léonard est sur le qui-vive, Radj se tait et appréhende la suite, tandis que Howard s'en amuse. Avant que la situation ne dégénère je lève mes bras en signe de reddition, quitte la partie, salue mes amis et m'apprête à me réfugier dans mon appartement. Sheldon se calme alors que je claque la porte derrière moi.

Pendant quelques secondes je fixe la porte de Penny. J'hésite à lui demander de l'aide, mais après tout peut-être est-ce la plus qualifiée pour mon problème. Je secoue la tête est oublie cette idée. J'ai un cerveau, je suis sûre que je pourrais m'en sortir seule. C'est fort de cette conviction que je gravis l'étage qui me sépare de mon appartement. Une bonne tisane, une douche et mon lit moelleux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

« Eh Quinn ! »

Je me retourne et vois Léonard entrer avec son panier de linge sale. Je souris en me rappelant que c'est ici, à la laverie que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois.

« Eh Léonard ! Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question. Son visage se fait plus soucieux. Hier, je n'ai pas osé te déranger, mais ton comportement m'a paru étrange. Tu es la seule qui tient tête à Sheldon d'habitude.

-J'étais très fatiguée, et il est vrai que je n'étais d'aucune utilité. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va mieux aujourd'hui !

-Nous sommes tes amis tu sais ? Même si nous sommes atypiques, il faut le reconnaître, si tu as un problème, on peut t'aider. Sa voix transpire la sollicitude et je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre devant lui.

-Eh bien, peut-être pourrais tu m'éclairer. Je veux dire, tu es celui qui est le plus expérimenté du groupe. Enfin, je me demandais, comment sait-on quand une personne ne nous laisse pas...euh, indifférente ?

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Quelqu'un aurait réussi à percer le cœur de notre chère Quinn ?

-Léonard, tu n'es pas obligé de te moquer.

-Pardonne moi. Eh bien quand je suis tombé amoureux de Penny ou encore de Priya, disons que ce qui m'intéressait au début, c'était qu'elles étaient des femmes ! Il rit et je sais qu'il tente de tourner la situation en dérision afin d'être moins gêné. J'étais maladroit en leur présence, je pouvais les observer pendant des heures, je devenais complètement ridicule et mon 173 de Qui ne voulait strictement rien dire. Je redevenais un enfant qui se tortillait dans tous les sens quand il avait envie d'un bonbon. Tu veux te confier ?

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Lenie, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop étrange. Comme si, comme si je n'étais plus moi.

-Je comprends, prends ton temps. Tu vas quand même tenter quelque chose ?

-Oui, je me suis décidée, hier justement. J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait, de tout oublier, d'être stupide. Mes yeux restent rivés au sol, je n'ose pas le regarder.

-Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a ! s'exclame-t-il alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie.

-Lenie ? Il revient sur ses pas. Et si, cette personne était en fait pourvue de deux chromosomes X ?

-Tu veux dire que tu aimes les femmes ? Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. »

Je ne réponds pas. Ma mâchoire se serre ainsi que mes poings. Je ne le regarde pas, son jugement me terrifie. J'ai peur de sa réaction, Léonard est l'un de mes seuls amis ici. La bande est devenue peu à peu mon univers, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tout plaquer et aller à New-York pour retrouver San et Britt ou retourner à Lima et m'élancer dans les bras protecteurs et maladroits de Noah. Si Léonard ne me soutient plus, alors je n'ai plus aucune vie sociale. Ce constat me terrifie. Plus aucune vie sociale si une unique personne me rejette. Il faut vraiment que je sorte de ma coquille.

« Quinn ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste légèrement surpris mais les autres et moi t'acceptons comme tu es. Tu es toujours ma collègue, mon amie, et celle dont j'ai cruellement besoin pour comprendre les femmes. Tu es Quinn, peu importe les fesses que tu regardes. Tu crois que c'est sexiste ce que je viens de dire ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et me jette dans ses bras. Je le serre contre moi et je manque de l'étouffer. Il rit et se sépare peu à peu de moi. Il se tait mais son sourire est sincère.

« On peut savoir qui est cette fille qui te fais tourner la tête ?

-Ce n'est pas Penny rassure toi, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour en parler.

-Je comprends. Je te souhaite bonne chance en tout cas. Mais tu devrais nous l'annoncer à tous. Tu te sentirais déjà plus légère. »

Il n'insiste pas plus. Il sait ma gêne et ne veux pas me pousser. J'acquiesce à sa requête. J'ai besoin de me sentir encouragée.

J'attends la réunion du mardi pour faire ma grande annonce. Léonard est aux petits soins avec moi. Je ne saurais dire si cela est pour me mettre en confiance ou pour rendre jalouse Penny qui le dévore des yeux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la raison de leur séparation étant donné qu'ils continuent de se tourner autour. Ils sont tous là maintenant, l'on est réunis autour d'un plat à emporter chinois quand je profite de la fin d'une explication de Sheldon pour me lancer. Je m'éclaircis la voix de manière ostensible ce qui me vaut une remarque et lentement je les regarde, chacun leur tour.

« Hum, voilà les gars et Penny. J'ai un petit truc à vous annoncer.

-Tu es enceinte ? Cela expliquerai ton absence de concentration lors des parties en ligne. Vous savez que les hormones influent sur le comportement des femmes, elles ont plus d'occasion d'être inattentive. Et si c'est le cas Quinn, je te demande de ne plus jouer avec nous durant tout le temps de ta grossesse, tu comprends, il nous faut maintenir un niveau.

-Non Sheldon, je ne suis pas enceinte. Bref, je ne sais que l'on ne parle pas énormément de cela quand nous sommes entre nous. Sheldon laisse moi parler ! Cependant, j'ai une rapide déclaration à faire et il faut que je me lance, sinon je vais tourner autour du pot. Voilà, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Enfin, je suppose que cette personne ne me regarde même pas, mais je me suis lancée le défi de la séduire. Il se trouve juste que cette personne est de type...

-Caucasienne, mongole ?

-Féminin. »

Le silence fait suite à mon secret. Léonard place une main sur mon épaule, Penny semble soulagée, Sheldon hausse un sourcil, Radj s'enfonce plus profondément dans le canapé, et Howard se redresse.

« Je l'ai toujours su, tu as le cerveau typique d'un homme.

-Merci Sheldon.

-Cela veut dire que je peux te considérer comme un homme ? La voix de Radj me surprend. La plupart du temps il est muet avec moi. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais, il n'y a aucun jeu de séduction qui puisse jamais se mettre en place entre toi et moi, alors je peux te parler. Me voilà ravi Quinn !

-Et tu crois que ta copine et toi... »

Howard laisse la question en suspend et accompagne sa proposition d'un regard pervers qui se veut séducteur. Ma seule réaction est de lui lancer un coussin.

« C'est bon Quinn, j'ai compris Mea Culpa !

-Oh, il faut que tu excuses Howard, Quinn. Ce n'est qu'un ingénieur, il ne peut maîtriser la délicatesse requise en ce genre de situation. »

Un regard noir de la part du-dit ingénieur est la seule réaction à la remarque de Sheldon. La tension redescend rapidement chacun est habitué à ce genre de scénario. On porte un toast à la nouvelle et Howard essaie de me cuisiner pour savoir qui est l'heureuse élue. Je me joue de lui et esquive chaque question. Néanmoins, je garde le sourire parce qu'avec toutes leurs étrangetés, ces types là, et Penny sont des amis géniaux.

Je l'ai recroisée aujourd'hui, sur notre pallier. Elle avait les bras chargé de courses et on ne la voyait presque plus derrière ses sacs. Néanmoins, cela ne l'a pas empêchée de faire les acrobates et de m'envoyer un sourire franc. Sourire qui m'a évidemment paralysée pendant plusieurs secondes, mais ma victoire fut de le lui rendre, de façon plus timide certes. Une fois la porte de son appartement refermée, je continuais ma route jusqu'à la boutique de Stuart. Ce dernier avait réussi à acquérir une édition rare du comics consacré à Captain America et me l'avait mise de côté.

Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son sourire. Ses dents si blanches, cette lumière qu'il dégageait. Stuart me parlait avec animation de ses péripéties pour retrouver l'objet de mes rêve et pourtant je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Rachel Berry avait gagné sur Captain America. Je remerciais Stuart chaleureusement, enfin aussi chaleureusement qu'il m'est possible, c'est dire un sourire sincère et une main sur l'épaule et profitais de mon passage pour découvrir les nouveautés. L'endroit était calme, en plein milieux d'après midi, l'endroit est rarement plein, les habitués se retrouvent souvent le soir, nous c'est le mardi d'habitude, sauf quand une urgence comme la mienne survient. Je flânais dans les rayons mais l'esprit était ailleurs, quelque part sur le pallier du cinquième étage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je m'étais dévoilée à mes amis, quelques jours que je m'étais promise de faire les premiers pas, de commencer la parade de l'amour comme aimait à plaisanter Howard. Et je n'y parvenais pas. Je m'étais entraînée devant mon miroir à frapper à sa porte et à l'inviter à boire un thé chez moi, juste pour faire connaissance, sauf que mon miroir ne savait pas dire non. Il ne savait que renvoyer l'image d'une illuminée, d'une brillante scientifique plus à l'aise avec des atomes qu'avec ceux qu'ils constituent.

« Tu cherches quelque chose de précis Quinn ?

-Hmm non merci, Stuart. Je regarde les nouveautés.

-Une spécialiste comme toi ne regarde pas, elle observe, analyse les nouveautés. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je lui accordais plus d'attention et lui offrit un rictus maladroit. Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider ? Après tout, la légende dit qu'il a réussi à séduire Penny. Il n'a pas vraiment conclut mais la première étape avait été achevée.

« Si tu cherchais à plaire à quelqu'un, comment t-y prendrais tu ?

-Oh, c'est du sérieux comme question. A mon sens, tout peut se résoudre avec des comics ! A ton avis, lequel lui plairait ? Il connaît cet univers ?

-Eh bien, à première vue je ne pense pas que la personne soit en terrain connu.

-Vous avez décidément le chic pour vous enticher de vos opposés dans votre bande ! Commence par les classiques alors. Parle lui, intéresse-le, et je suis sûr qu'avec ton minois, il ne tardera pas à tomber dans tes bras ! »

Je le remercie des ses conseils, et me décide à agir. Je sélectionne les comics phares de sa boutique et me prépare à déclencher le plan : il faut séduire Rachel Berry.

Les semaines passent et se ressemblent. Toutes les semaines, je laisse une revue devant sa porte avec un mot à l'intérieur pour lui expliquer l'intérêt de l'épisode et lui raconter l'histoire des différents héros de Marvel. Je n'ai encore reçue aucune réponse, ni aucun signe d'intérêt. Elle me salue toujours dans les couloirs, monologuant parfois pendant une minute ou deux en appréciant mes hochements de tête digne des peluches que l'on installe dans les voitures. J'ai de moins en moins peur d'être à son contact, et cela me semble une bonne nouvelle mais son absence de réaction me désespère. Elle n'observe même pas les gars de la bande qui sont pourtant réputés dans l'immeuble pour être des hommes étranges qui vivent dans le monde parallèle des comics et de la science. Moi, je suis un peu plus discrète, j'arrive plus facilement à me fondre dans la masse que Sheldon par exemple. J'ai l'impression que recevoir des bandes dessinées commentées est une chose naturelle pour elle, que c'est l'œuvre d'une divinité et que donc elle n'a pas à se soucier de sa provenance. Parfois j'ai peur aussi qu'elle prévienne les autorités, après tout, elle est actrice et tourne à Los Angeles en ce moment, elle peut penser qu'il s'agit de l'obsession d'un maniaque. Des sueurs froides s'emparent de mon corps. Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de cela. Quand on se voit aux boites aux lettres, elle a toujours un petit quelque chose à me raconter sur sa vie. Je sais ainsi d'où elle vient, ses vacances préférées, qu'elle est végétalienne, sa taille, son statut amoureux, j'ai été soulagée quand elle m'a annoncé être célibataire, mais jamais elle ne me parle des présents qu'elle reçoit. Pourtant, je suppose que c'est assez curieux comme événement.

Deux mois se sont passés depuis la première bande dessinée déposée. Elle reste courtoise, si aimable que de temps en temps un élan me prend et je me mets à croire que je pourrais l'inviter. Cependant, l'élan se dissipe généralement vite et je me retrouve à rougir devant elle sans raison apparente. Je suis devant le pas de ma porte quand je l'entends arriver. Toujours aussi magnifique, elle me salue et mon cœur fait des ratés, elle ne me quitte pas du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme sur elle et je comprends que je suis définitivement perdue. J'oublie mes courses à faire et me dirige vers un appartement redouté. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je fais, mais il me semble que c'est la seule personne apte à m'aider. Je pourrais en parler avec Léonard mais ses tentatives de séductions ne sont pas les plus au point du monde.

J'inspire profondément et frappe la porte de Penny, peut-être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ma main en devient douloureuse. Elle m'ouvre à la volée, un rouleau à pâtisserie brandit en l'air

« Quinn ! Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! Je croyais que c'était encore le propriétaire parce que je n'ai pas payé le loyer ! Viens, je t'en prie entre ! »

J'offre un sourire timide et pénètre dans l'antre. Penny est une femme adorable, mais c'est une femme et il est socialement prouvé que la présence des êtres féminins me rend complètement maladroite. Elle m'offre une tasse de café et me fait asseoir sur son canapé. Elle est très volubile et semble enchantée de ma présence ici.

« Excuse-moi, je parle un peu trop mais j'avoue que ta présence me surprend. Tu es plutôt réservée dans ton genre. Je suppose que tu ne me rends pas simplement une visite de courtoisie. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Jenesaispasséduireetj'aibesoinquetum'apprennes. »

Son visage exprime l'incompréhension face à mon charabia.

« Hein ? Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

-J'essaye de séduire une femme depuis quelques temps, mais je m'y prend tellement mal qu'elle ne me remarque même pas. Et, je pense que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Elle se retient de sauter sur place et prend place à mes côtés. Je lui explique mes différentes démarches, les comics, mais aussi les objets de collections de façon plus ponctuelle. A la fin de mon exposé son regard transpire la stupéfaction.

« Tu pensais réellement séduire une fille avec ça ? Enfin, d'après ce que tu me dis d'elle, elle n'est pas de votre milieu de scientifique un peu barges.

-Je ne sais pas être autrement. A quoi s'intéresse les vraies filles ? Je pose la tête contre mes mains et commence à craindre de ne pouvoir jamais aimer.

-Est-ce que tu as pensé, je ne sais pas moi, un truc basique comme les fleurs ? »

Je me redresse et la regarde comme si elle était le messie. Je ne prends pas la peine de finir mon thé, je l'enlace rapidement et cours dans la librairie la plus proche. Il faut tout reprendre à zéro et il est temps que j'assimile le langage des fleurs !

Milles et un jardin, tour du monde et significations des fleurs. Environ mille pages, neuf-cent cinquante quatre pour être précise. Les photos des plus beaux jardins du monde, la façon dont s'occuper de telle ou telle plante mais surtout une légende pour indiquer les sens de chaque espèce recensée dans cette encyclopé l'après midi est consacrée à relever les fleurs intéressantes, à imaginer des compositions, à vérifier les conditions du culture afin d'être sûre de pouvoir m'en procurer. J'essaie aussi d'élaborer un calendrier et hésite longtemps sur la durée de ma cours. En deux mois, aucun comics n'a fait mouche, dois-je prévoir autant pour les bouquets ? Penny me rend visite dans la soirée, on apprend à se connaître et dans le même temps elle me donne son avis sur les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi. Selon elle, une fleur tout les jours serait trop, on table alors pour une par semaine. Jusque tard dans la soirée elle m'aide à peaufiner mon plan que je veux commencer le lendemain après un tour chez le fleuriste. Elle est aux petits soins avec moi, et me prépare une tisane pour m'aider à dormir. En contre partie, je lui parle de Léonard, des relations qu'il entretient, de ses possibles concurrentes. Elle n'a pas à se cacher avec moi, et peut parler librement de ce qu'elle ressent encore pour lui, de ses peurs de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je tente de la rassurer, Léonard se fiche bien de ses connaissances en sciences, Penny est vive, pétillante, loin d'être stupide, responsable, ils se complètent parfaitement. Elle m'avoue également avoir été soulagée d'apprendre mon homosexualité, elle pensait que Lénie et moi étions plus que voisins. Je ris à la remarque et la rassure une fois de plus.

Je connais par cœur l'emploi du temps de Rachel, et je sais de ce fait qu'elle travaille au théâtre de la ville jusque dix-neuf heure. Elle partage son temps entre Passadena où elle est coach pour de jeunes comédiens et Los Angeles où elle enregistre sa voix pour un film d'animation. Pendant l'un de ses monologues ponctuels, j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Mon admiration s'était renforcée. A l'heure dite, Rachel était devant sa porte et elle découvrait du jasmin et de la lavande. A l'intérieur j'avais glissé une photocopie des légendes attribuées à ces espèces, soit élégance et silence. Le silence me caractérise bien sûr tandis que l'élégance est son attribut. Du judas, je la vois sourire et commence à me dire que Penny est une génie. Ce manège continue pendant quatre semaines, tour à tour elle a pu découvrir des agapanthes accompagnée d'une lettre puisque telle est sa signification, des aubépines pour lui transmettre mon espoir, des alstroemères qui indiquent ma dévotion, des bleuets qui montrent ma délicatesse, des camélias rouges et blancs pour lui signifier sa perfection et son charme. Chaque semaine, j'observe son impatience et sa curiosité à l'égard de ses présents, je parviens à la voir ralentir dans l'escalier pour estimer si quelque chose l'attend, je distingue les traits de son visage s'éclairer quand elle lit les petits mots. Chaque semaine j'interroge également Léonard et Sheldon de peur qu'elle les pense auteurs de la démarche. Et chaque semaine j'appréhende comme j'espère qu'elle me découvre.

Une laitue. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé en ouvrant ma porte ce matin. Les feuilles de salade trônaient fièrement à la place de mon tapis qui avait été décalé. Je me sens humiliée, une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de récuser sa responsabilité mais qui à part elle aurait pu faire cela ? Personne ne sait que je m'amuse à séduire à l'aide des fleurs. C'est dépité que je laisse la salade sur ma table et me rend au travail. Toute la journée n'est faite que de catastrophe. Je suis ailleurs, loin d'ici, avec ma honte d'avoir pu penser séduire une New-Yorkaise acclamée à Broadway avec des fleurs. Elle devait connaître bien mieux qu'une introvertie qui à besoin de se réfugier derrière des pétales pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressent. Léonard me couvre pour chaque incident et je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Il comprend que je ne vais pas bien mais ne m'en demande pas plus, il préserve ma sensibilité.

Je ne rentre pas tout de suite chez moi. Je ne veux pas me retrouver en tête à tête avec ma salade. Je ne sais même pas si je vais la manger. Il est un peu plus de vingt deux heure quand je monte les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage. Je suis allée dans les bars mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de boire. Lasse, je gravis les marches sans entrain jusqu'à ce que je voie un mot collé sur ma porte. La curiosité m'emporte et je me dépêche de m'emparer du papier. « Quelle est la signification de la laitue ? ». Une écriture fine et ronde, douce se détache de la couleur rose du post-it. Le mot est signé d'un R et d'une étoile. Rapidement, je saisis de qui il s'agit et sans perdre une seconde, j'entre dans mon appartement et me jette sur ma bible. Laitue, signifie « Ne jamais abandonner ». Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je me précipite dans le couloir. L'excitation me permet de ne pas trop réfléchir et frénétiquement je frappe contre la porte en bois de ma voisine. Voisine qui apparaît cachée derrière un palmier. Je discerne un sourire entre les feuilles et comprends ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je reviens sur mes pas en courant, attrape mon livre et me poste devant elle une nouvelle fois.

« Le-le palmier est le symbole de la victoire. »

Un pouce levé s'avance et je me retiens de sauter sur place, cependant un index m'intime de rester tranquille encore quelques secondes. L'arbre bouge difficilement, mais avec agilité Rachel contourne l'obstacle et s'avance vers moi. Une main dans son dos se dévoile et me présente timidement une rose. Cette fois le livre ne m'est d'aucune utilité et j'entends son message. Je crois que je pleure. De joie, bien entendu.

« J'ai compris que c'était toi depuis les bandes dessinées. Je suis allée mener mon enquête auprès de Stuart je crois ? »

Je hoche vivement la tête, incapable encore une fois de prononcer quoique ce soit, mais cette fois, l'émotion est cause et non la timidité.

« Je dois dire que c'est la plus surprenante, mais la plus belle et attentionnée déclaration qu'on ne m'ai jamais faite »

Je ne peux toujours rien dire et elle rit. Alors doucement elle s'approche de moi, tire sur un pan de ma veste, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, demande du regard mon accord et pose ses lèvre sur les miennes. Magique, fantastique, fabuleux ! Je la serre contre moi et prolonge l'instant comme s'il n'y aurait plus jamais de baiser. Elle répond à ma demande et s'investit encore plus dans l'échange. Je suis au paradis et ça Léonard, Sheldon, Howard et Radj venus me chercher ne pourront le gâcher, ni même Penny qui m'accorde un clin d'œil et deux pouces en l'air.


End file.
